A personal information manager (PIM) is an application that functions as an organizer of information for a user. Personal information managers often organize addresses, personal notes and journal entries, tasks, reminders, archived email messages, etc.
Personal information managers often allow a user to create tasks. Tasks may, for example, be to-do items. That is, a task may be a record of an action that a user wishes to perform or complete. Tasks may be manually input into the personal information manager by a user. For example, a user may use a keyboard to manually compose the task. Some personal information managers may allow the task to be associated with a date and a reminder of the task to be generated based on the date. Tasks may be presented in a list (which may be referred to as a to-do list) which may include other tasks.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.